Just Say Hello
by PatricianScholar
Summary: Elsa feels her family has integrated into Storybrooke well, but the same can't be said for the former prince Hans. When she gets Killian's help in befriending the poor soul it slips her mind that maybe, just maybe, pirates can turn matchmaker. Meanwhile, Hans isn't as averse to this situation after all.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend in Need

The box landed with a swish into the waste paper basket. She reached for the instruction manual but was stopped by a gleaming hook impaling the booklet.

"Trust me, you don't need that lass. Once you've used one of these they're all the same. Besides, it's not for you now is it?"  
"No, I guess not."

Elsa held her mug of cocoa gingerly and watched as Killian clicked the back of the cellphone into place. After years fiddling with them the pirate had taken a shine to the inventions of this new world, specifically these evolved telephones.

"There we go! Your number has been added to the contact list."  
"Anna's and Kristoff's too please."  
"Well, I don't know about that-" He leaned forward conspiratorily and scratched his chin. "Looks to me like you're the only one he's interested in talking to love."  
"Don't be absurd! Anna can get too emotional sometimes…and….and Kristoff hardly knows him. Ouch!"

Chocolate liquid splashed onto the table. Elsa sucked her finger to null the sting. Killian stabbed a roll of paper towels and chuckled. She sopped up the mess, a faint blush coloured her cheeks and her hands trembled.

"Forgive me. It was a poor joke."  
"No. I just…"

Elsa raked her hand through her platinum locks and sighed. Killian squinted at her and adjusted the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"What's the problem with you guys anyway?"  
"Killian it's complicated."  
"It doesn't have to be."

Elsa turned away to gaze out the window, and in that moment she saw him. He wore jeans and a green turtleneck, but what intrigued her ever since he had arrived in Storybrooke was that he hadn't made any moves to contact her or Anna. There was no way she would ever categorize their relationship as anything more than a queen and a usurper, but it bothered her.

She hesitated before holding the phone close. He was heading toward Granny's Bed and Breakfast with a plastic bag in each hand. She'd catch him if she ran down the stairs.

"Wish me luck!"  
"Elsa, we make our own luck in this world."

She smiled at the pirate then raced out the door taking the stairs two at a time. If he wasn't going to offer peace then she would! Besides, he might have a recipe for lingonberry jam and Anna always complained of the extra seat in the living room. They had integrated themselves in Storybrooke, but didn't feel too comfortable with house guests yet. They could invite him over. He wouldn't be a stranger. Every stranger was a potential friend and everyone deserved a second chance. Elsa had made many friends. What was one more in the grand scheme of things? It's not like he would pull any tricks this time. Would he? And just like that there seemed to be one less stair before the landing. Horror etched itself on her face as she fell and yelled, "Hans!"

"What?"

She crashed into him like a wave upon the sand. On impact he gasped and it seemed like an eternity before they tumbled in a heap of limbs. There was another thud and a plastic rustle. She opened her eyes when she heard him groan. Strewn about the floor were cans of tomato soup and corn. "Arrgh, Elsa your nails."

"Huh? Oh. Oh my goodness I'm sorry!"

Elsa pushed herself off him, and backed away completely red in the face. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst, and she averted her gaze, helping him grab the fallen groceries.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's ok."  
"No, I'm not usually this clumsy-"  
"You've done enough-"  
"Here."  
"Thanks."  
"I-"  
"Yeah?"

Face to face it was a different story, and Elsa's eyes darted to his throat as he swallowed slowly. She still clutched the cellphone to her breast as they stood up. Hans exhaled and turned away from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. Please, give Anna my regards."  
"Hans wait."

Elsa made to lay a hand on his shoulder until he glared.

"Sorry. You see, I…I thought it would be beneficial if we started a correspondence."  
"Your majesty-"  
"Just Elsa in this world if you don't mind."  
"Fine. Elsa, as much as I would like to indulge you that simply can't happen. My phone is still being repaired and seeing as I have neither paper or pen to bequeath I suggest you excuse me."

He pushed past her in a hurry but she blocked the entrance to the stairs.

"I have your phone."

His knuckles whitened as he gripped the plastic and he turned on his heel.

"What? How did you get that?"  
"You're not the only one who can play nice with a pirate."  
"That conniving son of a-"  
"Don't talk about Killian that way-" He raised a brow at her like she had lost her mind."In fact you should thank him." Elsa invaded his personal space in her fervor and lightly pressed his phone to his chest each time she made a point.

"He's helpful, kind, and loves Emma dearly which is much more than you've ever been."

Hans shifted his groceries to one hand and snatched his phone back then tucked it into his jeans pocket. When he leaned close enough to whisper into her ear she held her breath.

"Careful your majesty. One might presume you're infatuated with the savior's lover."  
"Hans, queens are above such things."  
"I thought you weren't a queen in this world?"

Elsa crossed her arms and smirked.

"You seem to think so."  
"Your maje…ahem. Good day."

Elsa giggled then stepped back to let him pass. However, just as he was about to round the corner she yelled "Can you give me a recipe for lingonberry jam?"

Hans stopped in his tracks then continued on his way. When he was out of sight Elsa huffed and leaned on the bannister. Stupid! What was she thinking? Lingonberry jam indeed! This was a hopeless endeavour. He would never call back. He didn't even like her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lingonberry Jam

The citizens of Arendelle didn't believe the highborn nobles when they proclaimed him a usurper. That day on the ice when he raised the blade to sever queen Elsa's head had been witnessed by a select few. The mountain man -husband to princess Anna in this world- had run as fast as those lumbering legs would take him. Hans knew he wouldn't make it.

Speaking of Anna, last he had seen her was locked in that library to die. And so there was nothing between him and the queen. She paid him no mind. Her entire frame contorted in grief, golden almost silver hair, graced over her shoulder presenting the slender nape of her neck. Her blood would herald his victory. At least it would've had he succeeded.

Hans groaned and sat up. On the bedside table his phone shone like a beacon in the azure of dawn. Her name the undisputed ruler of his contact list. The blankets bunched up under his fist. He shouldn't call her. What was the point? She didn't even like him. This was just a ploy to get free food! "Ugh! Why couldn't you just have left things the way they were?"

Hans stomped to the kitchen and yanked the fridge door open. Six bottles of beer rattled at the intrusion. He groped past the plate of half eaten pizza, tub of greek yoghurt, cartons of milk and jars of pickled herring to pull out a bowl of blood red lingonberries. He poured them into a sauce pan with water just enough to cover then turned on the heat. The flames licked the pan as he adjusted the temperature.

"We got a newbie over the line!" yelled a dwarf in checkered flannel. Hans held his sword aloft, blinking to numb the sting at his temple. "Woah, easy there buddy. Put it down."

"Where am I? What is this place?" said Hans. "Storybrooke. Name's Leroy."

The dwarf held out his hand in friendship. Hans sheathed his sword, but didn't shake. The road had taken him into a town with gas lamps taller than any he had ever seen. They also didn't seem to have candles in them. Further down he could see boxes playing moving pictures in colour, and giant steel carriages with rubber wheels.

"This is incredible." "Uh, yeah it's nifty…I guess, but how the hell did you get past the line?"  
"What?"  
"The town line! Ok, you know what where you from? Hey! I'm talkin' to ya!"

Hans walked past the bumbling dwarf. The smell of fresh apple pie mixed with the dew of cut grass. A flurry of snow blanketed the roofs. It was fairly quaint. A bell chimed. Suddenly, a rag tag group streamed out from what he assumed was the local eatery.

"Leroy what's going on?" said a woman cradling a child with hair black as ebony and skin white as snow. Behind her followed two men. One had a sheriff's badge, and the other seemed to have a hook for a hand.

"It's not quite the same but his clothes…"  
"Mate, this aint the time to berate a chap for his attire."  
"No! Killian, David's right. It kind of looks like something from Arendelle."

Hans looked at the three strangers and bowed. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You know of Arendelle? I've travelled to many distant lands but I confess I've never heard of your town."

"Well, it's not exactly on the map. Forgive me, this is David my husband. My daughter's fiance Killian. And my name is Mary Margaret."

"Ya heard of the enchanted forest no doubt?"  
"I can't say I-"  
"Alright, who do we got now?"

The group turned in unison and a woman in a maroon jacket walked up to them. She had blond hair, but more golden than the queen of Arendelle. A beauty despite the odd attire and stern expression. It was worth a shot.

"Is this town under queen Elsa's domain?" said Hans

They chatted amongst themselves, and the blonde woman seemed to have heard of his exploits in Arendelle. Soon Hans found himself dragged to a cake shop. There she was! It was her and yet she looked different. Actually, even better than when he saw her last. Black leggings accentuated her legs and he felt his face grow hot. She was walking around in her underwear? A cream long sleeved rufflle top left her shoulders bare and a brown belt was cinched at her waist. He grabbed the hilt of his sword out of instinct. When she turned around the basket of cupcakes she held fell in a heap.

"Hans?"

The water bubbled and Hans stirred in an ample amount of sugar. He would never forget the way she looked in that moment. Her mouth agape just a fraction, even in shock she was graceful. Colour flooded her cheeks as if in embarassment, but it was her eyes that stunned him most. They sparkled like sapphires, but it was the same expression she had when he had told her Anna was dead. She looked at him like her whole world had crumbled to dust.

Back then he contemplated running away to a safer harbour. One without those eyes to haunt him. One without any connection to his previous life. It was wishful thinking at best. Magical portals were finicky according to the resident wizard Mr. Gold. He was stuck in Storybrooke forever. Elsa had come along on that faithful talk that changed his life, though she stayed as far away from him as possible. He drifted behind the group to walk beside her, ignoring the ice emanating from her hands. Her whisper was as cold as the element she bent to her will.

"If you do anything to harm Anna I'll finish you myself."  
"So Anna is here too?"

Elsa looked away.

"And her fiance?"  
"Kristoff."  
"Ok. Anyone else?"  
"Not that it should matter to you, but no. There's no one else from Arendelle or the Southern Isles."

He stopped walking and she looked behind her.

"What are you doing? We're almost at the inn."

He hoped he didn't look too concerned, though the blood rushed to his ears and he clenched his teeth before smiling.

"I suppose we can't keep this our little secret?"  
"Excuse me?"

He kneeled before her, head bent in shame.

"Hans get up you're embarassing us."  
"Please, I can't make up for anything I've done to you or yours. Granted, I can't fully say I regret any of my actions but-"  
"Is this an apology or a chance to gloat?"  
"Queen Elsa, on my word as a prince I swear that this is the last you will hear of me."  
"God give me strength! Must you be so dramatic?"

She scoffed, and hauled him to his feet. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The sauce thickened with a glossy finish, studded with softened berries. Hans turned off the heat and flicked through the cupboards to find an empty mason jar. The jam had begun to harden and slopped into the jar. Clicking the silver lock into place, he topped it with a floral knot from a forgotten birthday present.

In his bedroom he grabbed the phone and gulped. He exhaled and raked his hand through his hair. His thumb hovered over her name. The digital clock on his bedside table read eight o'clock. Ok. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Slayer of abominable snowmen. Naval commander to the finest soldiers to ever sail the seven seas. She's just a girl. No, a woman. A queen. Nothing he hadn't done before. The device responded so quickly he wasn't even sure his thumb imprinted on the letters. It was ringing.

"Good morning! Hello?" said Elsa "Uh…"  
"Who is this? Hello?"  
"I wonder if I could stop by to give you the lingonberry jam?"  
"Lingonberry….oh! Oh! Hans! Yes, that would be great. Let me see, meet me at Granny's?"  
"Sure. Great. We could have some coffee?"  
"Wonderful. See you in an hour. Good bye."  
"Good bye…"

The phone clicked and he was bathed in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3: Love Will Thaw A Lonely Heart

Elsa clapped her hand to her mouth and threw her phone onto the bed. One hour to find the perfect outfit. Brewed coffee wafted into the room and she looked up to find her sister leaning on the door frame. Anna wore a checkered dress shirt that barely brushed her thighs, which Elsa expected was Kristoff's, and a pair of white knee high socks.

"Good morning!" said Anna. She skipped toward her elder sister, and held out the coffee for her to take but Elsa slumped to the floor covering her head in her hands.

"Anna maybe you were right."  
"No. No please tell me you didn't!"  
"I did."

Elsa peeked out between her fingers and saw her sister, mouth agape, grabbing her braided hair. "Elsa he didn't want to talk to us!" She plopped onto the bed, the coffee sloshed the sides of the cup, daring to spill. "You said yourself that he didn't want us to hear about him ever again!"

"I couldn't help it…" She eased herself off the floor and paced, making indents in the fur rug. "Why?" said Anna

The question made Elsa pause then turn to look at her sister. Anna's gaze was solely on the beverage in her hands. Her shoulders were hunched, and her bangs cast her face in shadow.

"He's different now. I'm different now, and you-"  
"No!"

The mug shattered into lumps of jagged edges. Anna glared at her, face flush, with teeth bared like a wolf. "I trusted you! And now!" Her left wrist was clasped in her right hand. "Now you've fallen for the same trick!"

Watching her little sister so vexed disturbed Elsa. Anna was the light of her life. She had never seen her so emotional and she longed to hold her. Mother had often held her, stroked her hair, and murmured that everything would be alright. Surely, this is what Anna needed?

Yet, somehow, it had only caused Elsa to hold her head higher. Spine straight as a rod with a gaze that would make the worst of men cower. But Anna was made of stronger stuff, or loved her even through the fog of rage. The next words out of her mouth were whispers of desperation. "Elsa, he broke my heart."

And Elsa's voice constricted in her throat so that she could do nothing but wipe away the tears upon her cheeks."What are you trying to prove?" said Anna. Elsa sighed, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "You don't need him Elsa."

"It's not about me."  
"Then why? Welcoming him back into our lives after all the things hes done?"  
"Because we don't need him."  
"What?"  
"We don't need him. But he needs us. Love will thaw-"  
"A frozen heart."

Anna blinked back the tears in her eyes and bowed her head.

"I guess you can't go out looking like that then."

The sisters turned in unison. The saviour, Emma Swan, stood tall with a flowing white gown draped across her shoulders. In her hands a matching pair of red heels. Anna could barely contain her glee. "Ruby insisted on decking you out as a woman in red. I thought we'd appeal to another side of you so I took a little something from my mother's closet." said Emma

"It's perfect! Maybe a bit too much for breakfast, but if his heart doesn't speed up a few beats seeing you in that! I dunno, he might sway another way? Oh Elsa! Put it on!" said Anna

Emma smirked, "Ready to knock him dead your majesty?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Nudge Never Hurt

Killian looked his friend over from head to toe. Hans had chosen to wear white pants with a blue vest and black pinstriped blazer. The outfit came together with a deftly tied blue ascot peeking from his white dress shirt.

"Is that what passes for a casual breakfast in your homeland?"  
"Spare me pirate. You just wish you could look this good bare."

They chuckled as they strolled down the dock. The wood beneath them rumbled with each step. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it." said Killian

Hans shrugged his shoulders. Killian swore he saw the smallest of frowns. He pretended to fiddle with his hook and said, "But you do think she's attractive?"

"She has a certain air about her."  
"Oh come off it mate!" He nudged Hans' elbow and grinned.

"She is beautiful."

"Well my friend, you should be given a prize for the understatement of a century."

Hans looked away pretending to admire the signage hanging from a nearby post office.  
Closer to the town proper they were met with the scuffle of cement and fell into silence. Killian eyed the paper bag in Hans' hand. He cleared his throat but the former prince seemed lost in thought.

"Hans?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Shouldn't you have wrapped that present in somethng nicer?"  
"It's not a present."  
"Whatever you say mate."

The smell of grilled sausage wafted around them as they turned the corner to Granny's. Knowing Emma, she had probably gotten Elsa to wear something nice. Killian couldn't mask the smirk on his lips at the thought. He hoped that his egging on prompted Hans to speak more freely with the ice queen later. He rushed to the door and dashed inside.

Elsa was sat at a booth with her head in her hands. Killian whistled and scooted into the other chair. "Killian?"  
"Shh!" The doorbell tinkled behind them, and he squeezed Elsa's shoulder. "Gotta run lass, but trust me. He's smitten."  
"Killian, it's nothing like that!"  
"Sure. Good choice of dress by the way."  
"Oh, thank you. But…hey!"

He swerved between two tables as Hans walked up to Elsa's booth. Elsa hadn't noticed their mutual friend yet, and Killian suppressed a laugh as she called out his name. Once he was a good distance away he looked back just barely able to see them. Hans had finally sat down and Elsa hadn't run after him. That was a good sign. Suddenly, the phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. Emma.

"What's the next step love?"  
"We leave our lovebirds free."  
"That's it?"  
"For now."

Across the street he spied Anna and Kristoff waving at him. He raised his hooked hand in recognition as he listened to the last steps in their grand scheme. His unabashed laughter echoed through main street. In his heart Killian was quite the romantic.


	5. Chapter 5: Together, You and I?

Granny's diner was one of the stalwarts of Storybrooke. The entire town congregated in its grey walls painted with the silhouettes of trees, a bustle with greetings and gossip. The noise and aroma reminded Hans of his old ship's galley, but the decor left something to be desired. At one point in time, he had considered it no better than a hovel. Now it was simply quaint, though he felt it was too common for a high born lady like Elsa.

Killian had run off, and in those short moments Hans felt dumbstruck in her presence. Hoping to give himself more time he slowly slid across from her and placed the paper bag on the table. All the while her eyes followed him; languid or relaxed? He wasn't sure. She stretched and waved to the bar then folded her hands in her lap and smiled.

"Good morning Hans." said Elsa

He slid the package to her and inclined his head. She ran her fingers through her long hair. It was unbound and fell a little ways past her shoulders. The strike of heels broke the silence. At the corner of his eye Hans registered a slender woman clad in a black crop top, washed out daisy dukes, and a liberal amount of red lipstick. Her dark hair was piled up like a beehive fastened with a red headband.

Hans couldn't stop himself comparing the two and it made him smirk ever so slightly. Elsa wore a white lace dress with capped sleeves. However, the lace embroidery of roses were sheer enough that he could just make out the line of her collar bone. The way she sat could only be gleaned from years of childhood instruction. Arms and hands tucked neatly with shoulders back, neck extended, and gaze demure. Whether Elsa knew it or not, she exuded class.

"Two coffees. An apricot danish, and a slice of apple pie. Anythin' else?"

"No thank you, this will be fine Ruby."

Ruby grinned, then clicked her teeth and sauntered off. Elsa reached for the apple pie and cut them into manageable bites. She raised the morsel to her mouth and it was the first time Hans noticed her lips were just as red as the waitresses' only less garish. He pulled the danish toward him.

"Dressed up for me?"  
"Don't be silly Hans it's certainly the other way around."  
"So you like what you see?"

Elsa didn't say a word, but the colour in her cheeks said it all. She placed her fork down and turned to the paper bag.

"Thank you for this by the way, Anna will be happy." said Elsa

The danish was sticky in his hands as he chewed in a thoughtful manner. Anna and Elsa were as different as night and day. While his time spent with Anna had been full of unabashed joy and clumsy flirting, Elsa was poised and calculated. He could almost imagine her weighing the consequences of each decision. She knew this game they both played. Hidden behind shallow compliments and practiced movement there was a woman who could command a nation. If only she wanted a king back then.

"Hans is something troubling you?"  
"Of course not your majesty."

She tilted her head to the side then pushed the last piece of pie around. When she bit her bottom lip he felt like running away. If he stayed this would only end badly. He could feel it in his bones. Hans grabbed a napkin and wiped at the corners of his mouth.

"I hope the jam doesn't disappoint you. You must have other errands to run, so I won't keep you." said Hans

He crumpled it into a ball and placed it next to his plate. Just as he was about to make a move to leave there was a clatter of cuttlery, and a gentle warmth. Elsa's hand rested atop his own. God have mercy.

"Actually Hans, I hoped you could spare some time to walk with me."

He couldn't deny his interest was piqued, but the warmth of her touch and the way she said his name was distracting. He felt an itch running down the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, he stood abruptly and held his arm out for her to take. She giggled with her right hand covering her mouth.

"Very well, if you insist on treating me as a princess then I couldn't have asked for a better prince." said Elsa as she hooked her arm in his.


	6. Chapter 6: Damn you, and damn the tea!

They walked together, neither saying a word. Around the corner loomed Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Elsa had glanced at Hans from time to time but he had been resolutely avoiding her gaze. In fact, he stared straight ahead and though she held his arm comfortably, the crook of his elbow was stiff in her palm. She loosened her grip and let her arm fall. He turned on his heel and said, "Your majesty?"

"Hans, I know you've been rather…" How could she say this and not make it sound awkward? The paper bag made an audible crinkle in her hold.

"Go on." said Hans  
"You've been alone, and I just wanted to say we…Anna and I…feel that there should be solidarity between all of us whether from Arendelle or the Southern Isles. We're not so different after all."  
"Elsa, I don't think that would be good for either of us."  
"Why?"

Elsa blocked his path, her arms out in a placatory gesture. Hans tried to swerve out of her way, but she matched his movements. He pinched the bridge of his nose then said, "Everything that has happened between us. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"We can't define ourselves by our pasts. Anna-"  
"This has nothing to do with Anna!"  
"Then what? Tell me. Please."

There was no way to know if Hans was immune to a woman's advances. Anna was always a beautiful girl, and he played her like a fiddle. Elsa had lived with a shattered self confidence most of her life, but even in despair she knew she wasn't ugly. Perhaps, she could play the part of fragile Ophelia? So she laid a hand on his chest, and wished to all the gods that he buckled under her imploring gaze. Long ago, they had been in a similar situation; she hoped this time would be different.

At the aftermath of Hans' freezing she had him placed in the east wing. The room had a fireplace, a canopied bed, and nothing more. Elsa paced as Kristoff nudged Hans into place in the middle of the room.

"Should I go get a sheet to cover him with?" said Kristoff

Anna burst into the room. She carried a chess board and a small satchel.

"Do you want to play…" The princess looked from Elsa to Kristoff -Hans was an ice block between them- and cleared her throat. "Uhm, bad time?"

"Of course not Anna." said Elsa

She began setting up the game on the floor as Anna inspected Hans' frozen form.

"How are we supposed to set him free?" said Kristoff  
"I'm sure we'll think of something. The Snow Queen's magic isn't too different from Elsa's. Maybe it has the same cure?" said Anna

"Well, if it's a consolation his brothers don't seem to want him back anytime soon." said Elsa

Kristoff slung his axe and a yard of rope over his shoulder.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." said Kristoff

The door creaked shut as Kristoff left them. Anna moved her knight to capture one of Elsa's pawns. "You know, we're technically alone now. You can tell me." said Anna

"Tell you what exactly?"

Anna leaned forward and whispered, "The real reason you've moved Hans here."  
Elsa bristled and made a sidelong glance at the statue.

"Anna, I don't know what you're insinuating but I just want to help. No one should have to go through his fate. I thought you would know that more than anyone."

"I know. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. Ahem. We have the thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles in our guest room and I just thought…."  
"You thought?"  
"Well, we could use him to get the Southern Isles to leave Arendelle alone."  
"No doubt his brothers will have already delivered the message."  
"Well yeah, but shouldn't we project-" Anna puffed her cheeks and tried making her biceps look larger which was rather ridiculous considering she was quite lithe for a northern girl. "A tougher image!"

Elsa giggled demurely, though there was no need. In the back of her mind she felt like the statue was listening to them. "Leave all of that to me. I'm the queen remember?"

"Lets hope your ruling is better than your chess skills. I mean, not saying you're bad but this is almost too easy."

And in truth it wasn't a very good game. Anna had Elsa's queen running to protect the king. Two more moves left as one by one the board was bereft of black pieces. Anna crossed her arms and huffed. "Checkmate."

Elsa fell into step with him again and walked faster. A trail of ice emanated from her crystalline shoes. Hans' cheeks flushed scarlet and he loosened his ascot.

"Your ice. Does it always manifest itself with your emotions?" said Hans  
"Yes, but what I wanted to say is-"  
"Woah! Wait a minute!"

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back just as she was about to walk into the inn's door. A flash of cold made him yelp and withdraw from her. Elsa gasped, doe eyes widening at the trickle of ice that snaked up his arm.

"I'm sorry!" She placed the paper bag on the ground and ran her hand from his bicep to his wrist. The ice followed her fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. "Are you hurt?"

"Fine, thanks to you." said Hans  
"It's my fault. I lost myself for a moment, forgive me."  
"Frankly, I need your forgiveness more than you need mine."

Hans sighed and held the door open for her. They slipped inside. Thankfully, there was no one to question them at the receptionist's desk. Elsa teetered on her feet for a moment and said, "Perhaps we can converse more over tea?"

"As you wish." said Hans. He held his hand out for her to take and they ascended the stairs. Gosh, she hadn't had an escort like this since she was a little girl. They arrived at a door with a faded thirteen.

"Excuse the mess."

Elsa nodded and stepped inside. He headed for the kitchen. The apartment was sparce in decoration with a monochrome theme. She wondered if it was the same throughout his living quarters. Black leather couch with a white coffee table. A partition that served as a counter for the kitchen had a pile of magazines strewn about.

"I added two sugars." said Hans handing the cup to her. She smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch. The tea was a black variety. She took a sip then licked her lips.

"Ceylon?" said Elsa  
"What?" said Hans

He draped his blazer over the chair across from her and sat down. Elsa felt the familiar flap of butterflies in her stomach and hastily stood, heading for the kitchen. "If you don't mind I'd like to add a splash of milk." said Elsa. She heard him groan as if he was embarassed, but she recieved no objection. The lingonberry jam, which he had graciously stowed away next to a carton of eggs was blood red. Quietly, she poured the milk into her mug. Why was it so hard to speak to him in private?

Anna and Kristoff left Elsa to her own devices leaving a tray of cookies-which Elsa anxiously nibbled- and a mug of hot chocolate on the floor. Her only clue to alleviate Hans' suffering was that magic was special for each person who wielded it, but fundamentally the same. Elsa flipped through her father's ancient books.

"Ok, let me see here. If I can't control her ice then maybe a healing spell should do it."

Elsa laid her hand upon his breast and exhaled. "Foraktet av is og mørke i hjertet. No that's no good. What about, gratis denne mannen. Ugh! Why do spells have to rhyme?"

The book made a resounding thud as she threw it across the room. Hans was as immobile as ever, and she found herself staring into his crystal face.

"It's hard to believe you were so ruthless." said Elsa

The mug was coated with frost. She found her way back to the couch and placed her beverage on the coffee table. Hans' gaze flicked from her to the condensation making a ring on the table's glass surface.

Elsa lifted the cup to her lips eager for another sip when Hans quipped, "Would it be so bad?"

"What?"

His eyes had narrowed to slits. "Your majesty made it quite clear she didn't want anything to do with me when I arrived in this godforsaken town."

"Queens aren't infallible. In this case, I admit I was wrong, but this isn't about me."  
"I beg to differ."

She clenched her fists. Her father had always told her that tiny incidences were usually more damaging than big ones. She was on her last nerve and so she rationalized that it wasn't her fault when her arm extended and a massive icicle slashed the table in two. She was aiming for the mug. "Enough! Just tell me you hate me so I can leave with peace of mind!"

Hans was still staring incredulous at the sad circumstance of his table and could only muster a quiet, "Wait. What?"

Pinpricks of tears threatened to fall, but Elsa wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead, she swiped her hand to the right and the mass of ice swirled into an artic wind that died and peppered the floor with snow. "That's why you're doing this isn't it? These stupid mind games! You're the same! The same worthless prince who couldn't care about anyone but himself!"

She rounded the corner thinking he deserved a good thwack. That would show him. "We never should've thawed you out! You were never supposed to be here!" Elsa raised her arms to either side of her. "All of this is too good for you! How dare you! I should've known when your brothers left you for dead!"

"You know nothing." said Hans

"Oh do I, because right now I'm pretty sure I hate you!"

Elsa tried striking his chest, but before she could land a hit he had caught her wrist. He pulled her close and this time he didn't bother with the cold turning his fingers numb.

"That's unfortunate because goddamit Elsa…I love you."

The lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7: Something More

When he let go of her the chill had left his fingers, but Hans was rooted to the spot. In the darkness he could only make out one side of her face from what little was cast by the kitchen's red emergency light.

"We should sit down till the lights come back on." said Hans

She stepped away from him. Feeling his way around the carpet he sank into the couch and sighed. In his peripheral vision Elsa glided like a ghost to the couch's arm rest.

"Elsa-"

His cellphone vibrated. Opening the message the black letters spelled out, 'No'. Mere moments after that methodical clicking was accompanied by hushed sobs. Another message.

'I don't believe you. You're lying.'

He resisted scooching closer to her end of the couch. A tightness settled in his chest, and he wondered when it was he had last felt like screaming.

All those years as glorified decor in Arendelle had felt as if he was being ignored all over again. At least that's how it was for the first year. In his prison he could still see and was amused at the fact that Queen Elsa would lower her voice in his presence as if he could still plot her kingdom's downfall in such a state.

"Anna, I'm fine." said Elsa. Her arms were laden with more magical books. She had spent every morning searching for a cure for his condition. He should be happy, but he couldn't seem to feel anything other than a great disdain or indifference.

"You've been at this too long. Just leave him."  
"I can't just leave him."

Anna twisted her braids into nervous knots. "I'm sure he'll be fine if you take a break just this once. It's not your fault."

"Our family did this."  
"I know, but you can't be your best if you're exhausted."

That seemed to have struck a chord with Elsa and she followed Anna out of the room. He didn't see her for the rest of the day. When night fell she returned, clad in a simple white night gown. She patted his shoulder and said, "I won't forget. I promise." She looked around her, and certain that they were alone pressed a tentative kiss to his cheek. And for the first time in forever Hans felt warm.

Elsa wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. Her phone rang. Caller ID alerted them that it was Emma. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" said Hans

"No."  
"May I?"

The phone frosted over. Sensing she might throw it Hans grabbed it from her and placed it on the table, hissing at the cold sting it left on his palm. "All this time. If I can believe you-"

"Elsa I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings."

She turned to him then, a smile on her face.

"That's just it. I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm rather…conflicted. However, that doesn't mean I'll begrudge you your feelings."

"You still want us to be friends."  
"Yes."

She slid off the arm rest to sit by his side. Hans was acutely aware of her knee nudging his thigh. "But maybe, in time, we could…."

"Be something more?"

Elsa nodded sheepishly and yelped when he squeezed her hand softly. Hans could wait. If that's what she wanted he could wait.

Down at the receptionist's desk Emma continued dialing. Beside her, Hook scratched his chin and smirked. "Better give it a rest love. They don't want to be disturbed."


End file.
